


Super Nova (Battle Dialogue)

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Super Nova [2]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Battle Dialogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: I've seen a lot of these made for Dragon Age, but never for Mass Effect, but I thought I would give it a go.This is a collection of Nova's battle dialogue if she'd appeared in the games. Each chapter will be a different game.





	Super Nova (Battle Dialogue)

** Mass Effect 1 Battle Dialogue **

I've never done this before, but I wanted to give it a bash anyway. 

 

**Going into a fight:**

Be careful

Let's do this

On the Commander

Weapons hot

 

** Killing an enemy: **

Take that!

They never learn

(Biotic attack) I will tear you apart!

(Biotic attack) Feel my power!

 

** Low health: **

Sling me a medi-gel!

(Weakly) Help!

(Painful whimper)

I'm fine......I think

 

** Fallen Companions: **

Kaidan (Romanced) – Kaidan! No!

Kaidan (Romanced) - Don't you dare touch him!

Kaidan (Pre-romance) – Alenko! No!

Shepard (Professional) – Somebody help the commander!

Shepard (Casual) – Ori!

Garrus – Garrus needs medi-gel!

Garrus – Somebody help the Turian!

Tali – Quarian down!

Tali – Tali! No!

Wrex – Our Tank is down!

Wrex – Avenge the Krogan!

Ashley (Professional) – Williams needs help

Ashley (Casual) – Ash!

 

 

** Seeing: **

**Rachni:**

Bug!

Bugs dead ahead!

(shudders) Rachni

 

 

**After a fight:**

Is everyone alright?

Let's not do that again

Ammo check

Weapons check

Let's get out of here

 


End file.
